criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Bad
Breaking Bad is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Patriot City (Season 1) and the second case overall. It takes place in the Greeny District of Patriot City. Plot Courtney and the player go to the meth lab to arrest Jack Ballinsky. When they got there, they found the lifeless body of drug lord, Walter Black, with his head bashed. Mid-investigation, Leonard had found out the victim's whereabouts before his death, which was revealed to be an alleyway in Pango Street. Later, Prince Shawn reported that someone broke in into the victim's RV. They found enough evidence to arrest chemist and friend Jessy Pinkerton for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Jessy said it was a accident. Answering about this, he explained that the victim called him about someone running outside the meth labs. After preparing he heard the main door opening and a silhouette. Scared for his life, he grabbed a bong next to him and bashed it in his head without identifying the person first. After killing the intruder, he noticed the intruder was Walter, he broke into tears when he looked at him. Judge Peterson sentenced Jessy to 10 years in prison. Post trial, Mandy Pregodich reported that her boyfriend, Jason Livingston, was missing. The team (per Leonard) found Jason's phone in the alleyway. While analyzing, the team found a video of Jason getting kidnapped in the alleyway. While investigating, they found Jason tied in a tree. The team rescued Jason and reunited with Mandy, after which he told them that the kidnapper was by a woman. The team searched the trash bags to find clues to the kidnapper. There, they found the kidnapper's gas mask with hairs which (per Ted) belonged to the victim's wife, Skylar. Upon the arrest, Skylar told the team that she got a call from "The King of Earth" telling her to abduct Jason or the caller will kill her. The team arrested her for helping the caller. After all the events, the team got a call from Jack revealing that he was "The King of Earth" and the guy who called Skylar for the abduction.The team kept searching Jack to put a end to him. Summary Victim *Walter Black (Found dead in a meth lab with his head bashed) Murder Weapon *Bong Killer *Jessy Pinkerton Suspects C2Suspect1.png|Jessy Pinkerton C2Suspect2.png|Prince Shawn C2Suspect3.png|Mandy Pregodich C2Suspect4.png|Jason Livingston C2Suspect5.png|Skylar Black Killer's Profile *The killer knows the elements *The killer eats chili *The killer believes in astrology *The killer is under 30 *The killer has black eyes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' * Investigate Meth Lab (Clues: Torn Paper, Glass Partices, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Walter Black; New Suspect: Jessy Pinkerton) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Element Chart) * Examine Glass Particles (Result: Bong) * Inform Jessy about Walter's death (Prerequisite: Torn paper restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: RV) * Investigate RV (Prerequisite: Jessy interrogated; Clues: Broken Badge, Purse) * Examine Broken Badge (Result: Medal) * Examine Medal (Result: Prince Shawn's Medal; New Suspect: Prince Shawn) * Ask Prince Shawn why his medal was in the victim's RV (Prerequisite: Prince Shawn's medal identified) * Examine Purse (Result: ID Card Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Mandy Pregodic) * Ask Mandy why her purse was in the victim's RV (Prerequisite: Mandy Pregodic identified) * Analyze Element Chart (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the elements) * Analyze Bong (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bong; Attribute: The killer eats chili) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2' * Investigate Alley (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Fabric, Voice Recorder) * Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Blue Collar; New Suspect: Jason Livingston) * Ask Jason why his collar was in the alley (Prerequisite: Blue collar restored; Profile updated: Jason knows the elements) * Examine Voice Recorder (Result: Unlocked Voice Recorder; New Suspect: Skylar Black) * Inform Skylar about her husband's death (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lab Table) * Investigate Lab Table (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Bag, Zodiac Drawing) * Analyze Zodiac Drawing (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer believes in astrology) * Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Pill) * Examine Pill (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (00:30:00) * Question Jessy about the pill (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Profiles updated: Jessy knows the elements, eats chili and believes in astrology) * Examine Bag (Result: Hair Sample) * Examine Hair Sample (Result: Red Hair) * Ask Mandy why her hair was in the bag (Prerequisite: Hair identified; Profile updated: Mandy eats chili) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3' * Investigate Door (Clues: Glasses Case, Faded Newspaper, Box of Chocolates) * Examine Glasses Case (Result: White Substance) * Examine White Substance (Result: Bird Dropping) * Analyze Bird Dropping (06:00:00) * Ask Shawn why he put bird droppings in the victim's case (Prerequisite: White Substance analyzed; Profiles updated: Prince Shawn knows then elements, eats chili and believes in astrology) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Newspaper Front Page) *Confront Jason about the fight (Prerequisite: Newspaper Front Page unraveled; Profiles updated: Jason eats chili and believes in astrology) *Examine Box of Chocolates (Result: Love Letter) *Question Skylar about their relationship (Prerequisite: Love Letter uncovered; Profile updated: Skylar eats chili; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Trash Bags) *Investigate Trash Bags (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Glass, Gloves) *Examine Glass (Result: Skin Particles) *Analyze Skin Particles (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30) *Examine Gloves (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Grass Is Greener (2/6) (1 star) 'Grass Is Greener (2/6)' Trivia *The case title is most likely a reference to the American neo-western crime drama television series of the same name. **The victim, Walter Black, is a reference to Walter White, a character in the series. **Jessy Pinkerton is a reference to Jesse Pinkman, another character in the series. **Skylar Black is a reference to Skyler White, another character in the series. **The first crime scene, where the victim was murdered, is a reference to the Superlab, the main setting in the series. **The second crime scene is a reference to the main setting in the main series. *Pango Street is a parody of Mango Street in The House on Mango Street.